Camalia
'Early Life' Camalia was born to a young couple in a suburban town near Philadelphia. Her parents, Robert and Jennifer, had choosen to name her after her great grandmother, whom they had both been very close to. Life was actually quiet simple for Camalia from a young age. She may have had a bump or scratch here and there but she was quiet sheltered from many things that could have changed her whole outcome of life. She was very close to her mother, who owned the local bakery. When Camalia would come home from school it would be her mother whom she would converse with. Though it wasn't only her mother, but her father who was also a very close figure in her life. He worked as a history teacher in the local high school and had a tale or two to tell her many a-time. Camalia took pride in her school work from a young age, but she was never the best in the class nor the worst. She held a comfortable level when it came to her test scores. The only reason that could have possibly held her back from getting higher grades was her inability to pay attention in class without day-dreaming. The day she graduated a party was held at her house for her family to attend. She was estatic to finally be moving on to colege and starting up her life. Though Camalia was sure to note that she would miss her family. During the party she just wanted to leave. It was getting too crowded for her liking and she was sure a short walk would do her mind well. Her mother interrupted her at the door, telling her to be back as her father has just went to get the cake and will be back soon. Camalia promises, not knowing what she is fully getting herself into. As she took her walk through her town's square she had an odd-feeling about what she was doing. In a sort of way she was getting the thought that something bad could happen. It is dismissed though as just another crazy thought placed in her head. A man starts to follow her. It's getting dark out and the streets are empty. Camalia starts to quicken her steps but she soon realizes he will not fall back. Instead he starts running and with her heart beating rapidly she dashes towards her house, only to be pulled back to where she had been. The struggle and by the time the fight is over Camalia is being taken away, having injured ehrself just enough for it to be impossible to save herself. Though it is later confirmed by her that he never wanted anything to do with her. He never had any sick intentions from what she could see and to this day it is a mystery as to how and why it happened.While he was walking her through the forest to try to get quickly away from the scene Camalia starts to bother him, reporting that she can hear something and that it doesn't sound like it's any animal. Her attacker starts to plainly get upset with her, thinking that she is just intending to stall them. Within the few minutes they are yelling back and forth they are attacked by a random person. Camalia doesn't catch a glimpse or it but her first attacker is quickly killed and then drained of his blood before the unkown attacker moved onto her. This random figure is believed to be Holly, whom is called away from her second victim by her mate, Andrew. It is for this reason and this one only that Camalia lived. For the next three days Camalia lay on the ground, screaming and thrashing in pain with no one to explain why. New Life Camalia wakes up from her painful transformation not even understanding what she is until she smells the faintest trace of blood on the lifeless man beside her. She feels a moment of pity for him before remembering faintly what he had somewhat tried to do. She soon buries him in the near-by river. It was during this that she discovered her vampire abilities such as not breathing and the works. Many times in her first few months after being transformed she ran the risk of almost being killed. Many tuimes it was with just one vampire as Camalia was never a big fan of working in groups with others. Though her gift was very useful during battles with other newborns she never completly got out of it. To this day she had a large scar running down from her elbow to her fingers and is her most prominant feature. She has many other smaller scars recieved from multiple others. All this seems to show was her carelessness when fighting and how easily she faltered under the scent of blood. About a year after her transformation she ran into Holly and Andrew while hunting in the few forested areas of southern California. She was almost killed by Holly (for a second time) before Andrew stepped in, exclaiming that he had remembered her. Holly reluctantly let her go. Andrew invites Camalia to travel with their small group after noticing her scars in hopes that they can help keep the newborn out of trouble. During her stay with the two nomads Camalia learns more extensive fighting moves as well as evasion techniques.Though Camalia is confused as to why they tell her certain things such as to keep her existance hidden. They never speak as to why but Camalia can tell by the small look of doubt and fear in their eyes that it has a higher meaning then simply staying hidden. Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Enhanced Intuition Category:Females Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Volturi